I Am No One
by Teehee Tummytums
Summary: Max is a complete loner and hasn't talked for two years. How will she react to the sudden attention after being a hero to a little girl? FAX later on T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so now that I'm on summer break I plan on updating my stories more frequently. Sadly I have decided to discontinue The Secret No One Knew and all the others are on hold except for Attack of the Theme Songs and Military Ride.**

**My goal in writing this is to create a Fanfic that's different. I was scrolling through the archive and noticed that they were all so similar. So my goal is different, and because of that some characters may be OOC. Romance comes later on, and this story is kind of angst-y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Am No One Chapter 1<strong>

My name's Max, but it doesn't matter since nobody acknowledges my existence, and I'm not over exaggerating. All you need to know is that I haven't talked since I was 14, and I'm sixteen now. Why talk if there's no one there to listen? Friends are a foreign concept in my life, my parents are almost never home, and the rest of my family is either dead or doesn't care (more on that later).

Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, huh?

The arts are my life. I like them all: photography, writing, drawing, and painting. I'm not into the whole singing and music thing, since you know, I don't talk. I plan to become both a screenplay writer and a published author. Just the thought of people actually hearing _me_ excites me to no end.

While I was dreaming about my future life I was walking home from school along the freeway. All of a sudden I hear tires screeching and then a crash followed by a series of bangs as a car rolled. I froze staring helplessly with wondrous eyes at the wreckage.

I was awoken from my trance when I heard a weak voice crying "Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Mommy!" Before I realized what I was doing I was sprinting towards the sound and found myself looking at a young girl with large blue eyes and a tear-stricken face.

"Where's your mommy?" I blurted out. She pointed a tiny finger towards the driver's seat and with a sob choked out "She won't wake up!"

"Your mommy's gonna be okay, alright?" she nodded, "Good, because I need you to be brave and call 911 to tell them that there's been an accident along the freeway by Pepperdine Street **(I just made this up, so don't call it lame)**, okay?"

She sniffled as she took my cheap phone that I never use. After I comforted her a little more, I shuffled to her mother and let me tell you, she did not look good. The first thing I could think of was to check for a pulse. To my luck I felt a faint erratic _thump thump_. I relaxed a little bit but didn't slow down. I tried, successfully I might add, to pull her out of the car without adding to the injuries.

Then my mind blanked. What do I do now? My mind flashed to a commercial I saw on late night television about the new CPR method. My body started to mechanically do the movements. There was blood everywhere. I almost stopped, but when my mid drifted to the despair in that little girl's voice my determination grew. I just had to save this woman, for the little girl.

I was so focused that I didn't hear the wailing sirens or the paramedics. But when they pulled me off her I lost all my feeling of purpose. I just stood there off to the side, letting the paramedics do their job.

I was just about to leave when I felt something tug against my leg. When I looked down My eyes met blue tear-rimmed ones and a tiny mouth asking me to not leave her. How could I say no?

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think? I know it's not that long, sorry. Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just have to tell you all of your reviews and favorite alerts and story alerts made me SO UNBELIEVEABLY HAPPY! Thank you guys so much, and just for you guys, I plan to update this story frequently, more so because to me it's not just a story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Enjoy!**

**I Am No One Chapter2**

How could I say no?

I squatted so I could see her at eye level, and what I saw will be engraved in my brain forever. Her hair was a jumble of blonde curls and there were some minor scratches and bruises along her arms and face. Her eyes, that's what got me. Those big blue eyes that at one point probably held innocence and naivety, now had a look of forlorn and anxiety.

I saw her lip begin to tremble and realized that she was about to start crying. As a response I hugged her. I haven't hugged someone since I was her age, I forgot how it felt to be so close to someone. As she cried into my shoulder I whispered words of comfort and after a few minutes she was done.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked with concern evident in my voice, which I haven't heard in a long time. In response she nodded, and gave her another quick hug

When I let her go I told her "I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna find out where they took your mommy. Stay here, ok?"

I didn't wait for her response as I rushed to a blonde paramedic that was getting into the car, and in a rush said "Which hospital are they taking her?"

Without even looking at her he answered gruffly with "The city hospital, a few miles away from here." I shook my head rushed to Angel and informed her that I was going to take her to see her mother at the hospital. When I did her face brightened up, and she grabbed my hand.

We started walking towards the direction of the hospital, after making sure one of the cops understood where I was taking her and why. I don't want to get arrested, if I did I wouldn't be accepted to a university, then no one would be able to really hear me.

I was silent as I listened to Angel-that's her name-as she gave her speech on why the Jonas Brothers are better than Justin Beiber, and how Justin Beiber sounds like a girl, and how ballet should be a sport, and that she wants to be a cheerleader when she grows up.

By the time she was done lecturing me on the importance of these things we were at the hospital. We walked into the lobby/waiting room, and I frantically searched around to find the front desk. When I did I started to rush there when I realized that I don't know the woman's name.

Just as I comprehended this Angel spoke up and said "Jessica Matthews." I looked down at her and noticed the fear was gone from her face and was replaced by confidence and delight. I nodded then went up to the desk and waited for the lady with frizzy brown hair to get off the phone.

Finally I just got a slip of paper and wrote "_Jessica Matthews, what room?" _As she read it I became impatient, doesn't she realize how important it is that this woman's daughter see her mother?

At last she slipped the paper back to me, and I gratefully read it, just to be disappointed. It read "_Emergency room. No visitors for a couple hours." _To this I frowned then looked down to see worry etched into Angel's face at the sight of my disappointment.

I led her to one of the chairs and told her in as few words as possible that the doctors were still working on her and we have to wait to see her. She just shakily nodded and sat down.

After a few minutes that felt like forever I realized that there might be some other family members. Just as this thought came into mind, a middle-aged man rushed past the sliding glass doors and frantically searched for something. Just then I heard Angel say "Daddy!" and when the man heard this he noticed Angel and visibly relaxed. He then ran to where we were sitting and swooped up Angel and spoke in her ear "Honey, I was so worried about you! How did you get here?"

During this whole moment I just stood off to the side. Angel then pointed her finger at me and said "She helped mommy, then took me her to see mommy!" And to my surprise the man put his hand to my shoulder and, with a very serious tone, said "Thank you. Thank you for evrerything." I just nodded then once again began to walk away.

"No don't leave! Stay here with me!" I heard Angel shout. I just chuckled then sat down.

After a couple hours of waiting anxiously, a doctor walked out and said "Family of Jessica Matthews. Family of Jessica Matthews." Angel and her father then stood up and started walking away. Yet again I was about to leave, feeling like I was imposing, but when the father noticed her turned around and gave me a wave saying "Come on."

I apprehensively walked along with them through the boring hallways, and then we came to a stop. Angel pushed open the door to show that same woman hooked up to a bunch of machines and awake.

"Hey." She called out in a raspy voice as Angel and her father hurried to hug her. 'I'm glad that you are alright's and 'I missed you's filled the room for a few minutes, while I once again stood their nervously.

"Honey, there's someone I want you to meet;" her husband said, while waving a hand at me signaling me to come forward, "this young lady is the one who gave you CPR until the paramedics came, then she took Angel here to see you and waited two and a half hours with Angel and I to see you."

A look of admiration came upon the family's three faces, and the woman started to cry as she said "Thank you, so much I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

I replied with a shaky "No problem" and said bye to everyone and finally left.

***************line break**************

**Again, thank you guys so much for the reviews and stuff. Just for that I am going to post another chapter besides this one today. Review and tell me why you like it or whats wrong with it! **

**Thank you guys! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so here's the chapter I promised you guys. Sorry that it's kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

****************line break*********************

**I Am No One Chapter 3**

Later that night when I got home I was surprised. Both my father ( a doctor) and my mother (a CEO of a major 'Save the planet!' company) were home. I stood there frozen as I took in their appearances. I haven't seen them in a few months

Jeb's, my father, gray eyes were tired, with bags and dark circles under them. His mousy brown hair was thin and graying, though he was in his mid 30's, and his hands were clasped together as his foot tapped restlessly on the floor.

My mother's thick black hair was down and her brown eyes held worry in them. Her face was flawless and gave off and intimidating vibe. She was in her silk robe and fluffy slippers.

When they looked up and noticed I was there they both relaxed and said "Max! We were worried about you! Why were you out so late?"

I just shrugged them off and went upstairs to my fortress, otherwise known as my room. The walls were striped with navy blue, white, and silver, but were covered with my many photos, paintings, and drawings. Off to the side of my room is my queen bed covered by a blue comforter and black and white throw pillows. My desk, bookshelf, dresser, and night stand were all modern white. Everything was neat and organized, just the way I like it.

I quickly dressed into my pajamas and turned on the TV, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was gazing out my window into the night thinking about the day I had. I can't believe I talked, a couple times!

Right when I was thinking this my attention snapped to the TV which was displaying the news. The screen flashed to the wreck from earlier today, and there was a clip of me doing CPR. There was a reporter there? How come I never noticed it?

Then there was the reporter that I didn't notice, and I turned up the volume.

"This hit and run caused the minivan to barrel roll and almost cost the life of a six year old girl and her mother. Thankfully a stander-by rushed to the mutilated car and saved the mother's wife. This young woman is Max Martinez."

The TV then flashed to a guy that was standing there that I also didn't notice. What was up with me? I usually pay super close attention to the world around me. The guy looked to be about my age with black hair, ivory skin, and the darkest eyes you ever saw.

"I was there the whole time, and before I could even get out of the car to help, the girl just ran right to the car. As soon as she got there she helped the little girl then did CPR on the mother. She was so into it, she didn't even notice the paramedics until they pulled her off. The look of determination on her face was something I never saw before. The world needs more people like her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was just doing what was right. It just shocked me to hear that it was such a shock that I did what I did.

I shook my head then turned the TV off. That was enough for today. If only I knew what was going to happen the next few days.

********line break********

**Review? You don't have to, I just value them very much. :)**


End file.
